


Madara's son

by Yazann



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazann/pseuds/Yazann
Summary: Lost in the past in their 7 years old bodies, Sasuke and Naruto had no choice but to work together and try to go home , but what happens when everyone thinks that Sasuke is madara's son, how will that affect madara's life
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke wasn't expecting to fight next to Naruto again, but here they were protecting each other back Fighting Kaguya. 

The Uchiha lost his concentration for a minute and Kaguya throw a huge lightening ball at him, he activated his reningan to get away when the blond jinchiruki grabbed him "What the hell are you doing naruto ?"  
That was the last thing he said before, being consumed by the light.

111111111111111111111111111111111

It has been three weeks since both boys found themselves in what looks like a never ending forest, but that was not their main problem, because  
adding to the weird transportation into place full of trees, They had been transformed into 7 year old kids.

Naruto and Sasuke had decided to explore the surrounding area together. There was no getting separated. Not when they were kami knows where, and in their 7 year old weakling bodies.  
It sucks to be kids again and they have to know why?And who did that?And where were they?

“I don’t recognise anything…” muttered the blond for the fifth time in 10 seconds  
“It’s just trees and more trees, Sasuke are you sure this is not a genjetsu…”

The Uchiha sighed.

"How many times have I told you that this is not a genjetsu, I had my sharingan and reningan activated at the time, I couldn't possibly be caught in a genjetsu ,it was something else. "

Naruto frown deepened.  
"If it's not a powerful genjetsu then what is it genius?"

"if you shut up , maybe we can figure it out."

They continued walking until they were facing a very familiar cliff.

“Uh…Sasuke….Is it me, or does this cliff look very familiar?” They hurried forwards,breaking through the treeline, coming to a stop as they stared up at the strangely familiar cliff.

, although something was missing in it : No faces

“Well…I guess that answers the question of where are we...Damn it! …” Sasuke muttered,folding his arms.

"I don't understand "asked the blond.

"the cliff doesn't it remind u of something dobe? ."

"Yeah konoha, but it's not here"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the his blond companion.

"exactly Naruto ,I guess we were transported to the bloody past. "

Naruto blinked twice before screaming 

"Say whaaaat !"

"Hey don't scream my ears out ,I'm not happy about it either, but we really are in the past, deal with it dobe."

Sasuke scowled before continuing.

"Had my doubts since the beginning. I saw that bloody time travel jutsu just before my reningan disappears"

"time travel what??"Screamed the blond again. 

"stop it will you!, Damn I forgot how loud you are,  
anyway I don't know why, but how, kaguya is a goddess  
She can probably do that"

Naruto was silent for a moment before asking.

"is there a way to get back home ?"

The Uchiha crossed his hands "not a clue." 

"But if konoha isn't here yet, when exactly do you think we are?When will Konoha be formed?”

Sasuke froze, a realisation sinking in within moments.“Wait…If we're here…in the... we are in the bloody warring Era Naruto. ”

Just like that,silence fell on them, both freezing at the horrifying révélation, but there was no time for that as they heard a slight rustle of leaves and the distinctive muted sound of sandals against bark.

“Shit,” hissed the Uchiha ,before grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt and sprinting into the bushes.

As if going back to the past and becoming children wasn't weird enough. They had just saw Senju Tobirama, the second hokage walking toward them. 

He looked the same as they remembered him in the war against Madara, the only difference was that he's really alive now and scowling .

“Uzumaki…”the second hokage's voice was as sharp as a kunai.“ get out of there.”

Great he felt them, and what's more he knows Naruto is an Uzumaki,does that mean he felt him too?.

Sasuke gulped, silently praying Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid.

Dash it, it was Naruto after all, good for nothing, except maybe talking his enemies to death.  
The blonde walked toward the second hokage scratching the back of his head, stumbling back slightly as Tobirama approached him .

"And you two are ?..." The not-yet Nidaime Hokage asked, looking straight at Sasuke's hiding place.

" just two orphans, :the greatest ninja alive and his friend, second best ." The blond boy said, putting his arms behind his head casually.

Tobirama lefted one eyebrow "I meant your names, brat. "

"I'm... Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a wince. At least he knew what kind of reaction he would get He seemed to know there was no point to lying. Not with a sensor like Tobirama, he already knows anyway.

" mind telling me why are you greatest ninja alive and your companion in our borders? "

Naruto looked around him before saying

" Borders? We didn't know it was your borders, we were just walking around you know, enjoying the spring, you have a lot of trees in here, and and... More trees"

" I'm happy you liked it"

Sasuke bristled. Tobirama's tone was far too sickly sweet, Looking back on the situation, he knew that he had to do something, so he joined his fool friend and tried to smile but it came out more like a smirk.  
" Hi" he decided to use Naruto's most known jutsue : the talk no jutsue. Maybe he can convince the Senju not to kill them after all.

"An Uchiha child" muttered Tobirama before stepping back as if he saw a ghost

" Izuna" he murmured.

" izuna!, who's izuna?"

It took a second to make sure that this was no genjutsu or henge, and Tobirama couldn’t remember how to breathe for a split second, his heart skipping a beat as he laid his eyes on Izuna. But no, that  
wasn’t right. Izuna was long dead, couldn’t have been reborn and back to seek revenge or anything of the sort, and Tobirama laughed at himself for jumping to such a conclusion.  
But -- this child was practically a carbon copy of how he remembered Izuna to be over a decade ago, That same face, same skin, same face, same hair, he has madara's eyes and look though.  
God, there was no denying it now. If this child was not even related to Izuna and madara , Tobirama would eat his tongue.  
He can't be izuna's son though , the Uchiha died at 17, the only logical thing is that he is madara's son.

Uchiha Madara has a son! Bloody hell.  
Sasuke could safely say that they’d gotten lucky Very lucky, who ever this Izuna is, the thought of him distructed the white haired Shinobi. And in a blink of an eye he kicked the Senju in the face and yelled " run Naruto"

The boys wasted no time in sprinting away like their life depended on it.

“Uchiha scum !” the word was snarled out behind him.

Sure they were fast for 7 year old kids But they were not fast enough, not enough for the fastest man alive.

" where do you think you're going brats " yelled Tobirama as he stood in front of them

111111111111111111111111111111111

“Tobi, the Uchiha sent a message they... Wait what happened to your nose? "

Tobirama ignored his brother question.

“ ask for Madara's immediate presence aniki "

“Tobi what happened?, is that blood on your noise? "

" Tometo sauce aniki " he answered sarcastically.  
" Ask the damn Uchiha to be here immediately Hashirama. There's something he needs to see"

“but, Tobes is there a problem? We're you attacked by Uchiha's ?”

He glared at his older brother. " aghh , nothing happened, now do what I told you Hashirama"

“But you never get injured Tobi,” Hashirama mumbled, pouting as he stared pleadingly. 

“ What part of I'm fine don't you understand hashirama , I just came here to show you something"

" What is it?"

Tobirama sighed and mentioned to the guards with his hand and two small boys walked threw the door.

Hashirama looked at the boys for a brief moment before snapping " tobi have you kidnapped an Uchiha kid, you know we are in peace now... Poor little kid, are you terrorizing him tobirama ? "

Tobirama rolled his eyes " No you moron, why would I do that, now shut up and look at the Uchiha kid, did you know that madara has a son ?"  
Naruto chuckled and then Screamed " Madara has a son!, where is he? "

Hashirama blinked, than knelt down in front of Sasuke.

" woah, you sure look like him "

" I'm not his son, I'v already told your brother "

Informed him Sasuke in a serious like child ton. 

" oh my ! and you talk just like Madara "

"I said I'm not his son"

Hashirama was about to say something when tobirama said. " it's his chakara aniki, it's too similar to madara's, almost the same, and his ressemblance to both madara and izuna can't be denied"

Hashirama wasn't a sensor, but he was good enough to distinguish others Chakra and this was certainly just like madara's Chakra signature, it feels almost the same.

Gathering himself together, Hashirama sent his best welcoming smile with a touch of fatherliness at the children in front of him , the blonde Uzumaki looked comfortable while the Uchiha stood with his arms crossed and a slight frown on his face  
“Have seats kids "

How are you?”

“Fine.” The Uchiha boy’s tone was clipped, and he looked perpetually unimpressed as he sat just feet away.

Hashirama recalled seeing the same expression on Madara’s face years

ago when he would try and come up with a cool jutsu name. But he didn’t let that stop him.

“How was your trip here? Are you hungry, thirsty? I can have some refreshments brought to us if needed ”

111111111111111111111111111111111

When Hashirama asked for his immediate presence ، Madara thought it's something to do with the new peace treaty they formed, he had never expected to be accused of fathering a child and throwing him away, he had always been careful, kids were not one of his life goals, actually after the death of his little brothers he vowed to never bring a child to such a world.

But hashirama insisted that he sees the child , and his scum of a brother seemed sure that the kid was his, so here he was waiting for the kid.  
"I said I'm not his son and I don't wanna see him okay"

Madara Heard the protesting voice of a child.

Then tobirama walked in with a child on his shoulders.

" Put me down, you stupid albino"

Madara chuckled at tobirama's angry face, this certainly was amusing.

But when the Senju dropped the kid in front of him, madara's smile was wiped out.

This child was undoubtedly an Uchiha, the hair, the eyes, the pale skin, the face strectrue, everything about him Screamed Uchiha, but that was not the problem, not even the fact that he had never seen him in the compound, it was his look, he looked exactly like his dead brother.

"What's your name kid?"

He asked immediately.

" Uchiha Sasuke" the kid answered not looking away from madara  
Madara frowned.  
" how come I'v never heard of an Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha.  
" Do you know all the people in the compound? I don't think so "

" Actually I do know all the people, and mind your tone when talking to me kid"

" I'm an orphan, never lived in the compound"

He and Naruto made up a story, and he hoped madara believes it

" what's your father name?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate " I never knew him"

Madara narrowed his eyes " Then where's You'r mother kid"  
With a straight face the young Uchiha said.  
" she died when I was born and I had been living with my friend Uzumaki Naruto since then "

" Sure she had a name, what was it brat ?" he asked again. 

Okay he and Naruto didn't think of names, only a stupid orphan wants to be a great ninja story.

that was all Naruto's fault, but he could say any name, madara wouldn't know who is it anyway. 

" Mikoto" 

As soon as the name left his mouth, both clan leaders eyes went wide with surprise. 

Silence covered the room for minutes, but hashirama was the first to break it. 

" oh my, Mikoto as in koto, madara you and koto?? "

Who the hell is this koto? Murmured Sasuke. 

" but she died... They told me she died "  
Hashirama smiled at his shocked friend  
" obviously, she left you this cute kid before dying, isn't that touching madara"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see the first interaction between Sasuke and madara

Madara was still recovering from the shock of having a son when Sasuke's eyes turned red and kicked him in the face, at the same exact time Naruto kicked the door open and 20 of his shadow clones entered the room.

Everything was in caho, the Uchiha still in a denial state : He has a son, and his son has a 3 tomo sharingan at the age of 7. What the heck, and who was the blond bastards everywhere ?

He asked himself while looking around the room

Another person stood like a statue :Tobirama, he had just saw his technique, the one he created, being used perfectly by a 7 year old, that certainly isn't a pleasant surprise for him.

what the hell is happening to this world? .

Main while both boys used the opportunity to run out.

" Told you it will work, they should know better than to underestimate us, especially me Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest ninja alive"

Naruto was still blabbering when tobirama stood in front of them.

"The greatest ninja alive you have things to explain"

He said crossing his arms and narrowing his red eyes at them.  
"Not again man"

Whined Naruto while Sasuke followed in silence, he was never a fan of the second hokage , now he disliked him even more.

111111111111111111111111111111111

" I got them" announced tobirama as he forced the two boys into the room.

Madara looked at both boys, taking in there features, clothes and chakura signature

" Uzumaki with blond hair, you must be half Uzumaki"

He commented.

" So what? crazy man". Responded Naruto.

" They never taught you how to talk to your superiors didn't they kid?" madara's ton was menacing that hashirama had to step in front of him.

" Madara don't scare the boys."  
The Uchiha looked very annoyed as he strode the room toward Sasuke.

" I'm taking my son and going out of here, hashirama, thank u for informing me about him, I appreciate it."

" I'm not going anywhere with you freak , and I'm not your son "

Screamed Sasuke

Madara grabbed Sasuke by his shirt

" First lesson as my son, do not make me angry"

Again hashirama interfere between them and asked madara for a private talk.

" Tobi guard the kids. "

" What! no, why should I do that. "

Protested the senju , only to be ignored by his brother who walked out with Madara behind him.  
Leaving him alone with the two little monsters , Tobirama decided to start asking them some serious questions.

" Uzumaki, where did you learn that jutsu?"

"what jutsue?," asked Naruto while rubbing his head.

"don't play dumb the shadow clone technique"

" oh that one, easy I learnd it at the ninja aca... Ouch"

He was stopped by Sasuke's punsh.

" What was that for teme ?"

Tobirama ignored the display as growled " I'm talking to you kid, I created that jutsu, no one knows how to use it except for me, so how did you do it?"

Now the blond wasn't too sure about his answer, not the way he was two minutes ago, and of course Tobirama noticed that.

" Emm aaaa... Yeah you created it, I... I..."

"Come on kid, I don't have the whole day."

" I saw you doing it and I learned it, you see am a quick learner "

Blubberd Naruto in one sentence.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the blond when Sasuke spoke.

" him being an Uzumaki helped, cause of his large chakara reserves "

Tobirama looked back at the Uchiha

" good point mini madara, but there's something you two are hiding and am going to figure it out sooner or later. "

Sasuke tensed, while Naruto brust out laughing

" hhh, mini madara, I can't believe he called you that"

" shut it dobe"  
11111111111111111111111111111111

When madara finished talking to Hashirama he went back to the room were he left the boy, grabbed him and walked out without a word.

All in all, Sasuke decided that it wouldn't hurt to try to escape , so his hands slipped into the horse sign.

Of course, the large hand that enclosed his own almost instantly was unexpected, as was the new way he found himself tucked into Madara’s armoured chest.

" Not again kid, you can't surprise me twice."

Sasuke glared up at him.

Madara stared right back.

“Let me go ".

" No"

Sasuke scowled, glaring up at the impudent Uchiha holding him.  
" I said let go of me" He Screamed this time.

Madara dropped Sasuke on the floor.

"outch, what was that for freak. ?"

" First mind your language kid, second you asked and I complied. You never specified you wanted me to let go of you gently, nor would I have"

The child just blinked when Madara suddenly knelt in front of him with his back to Sasuke, hands positioned a little behind his back. Madara wasn't looking at him but Sasuke could just imagine his scowl " Hope on I'm carrying you this way"

" I'm fine, I can walk you know" the seven year old insisted even as his chest warmed at the offer, this was a lot like his brother, although Madara wasn't his brother and he didn't offer to carry him with love.

Madara turned his head around just enough to show him his unimpressed and impatient scowl " You have no other choice kid, either this or am swearing to God that I'll carry you like a sack of potatoes "

Sasuke decided that arguing with this stubborn man wasn't worthy, he certainly prefer the piggy back ride to the potatoes sack hold.

All Sasuke could do was try to glare at madara to death, though this man wasn't the one he knew, he still wanted to kill him but he wasn't really allowed to do so Madara was essential to the creation of konoha , so he'd just have to put up with him.

When they arrived at the compound they earned themselves a lot of strange looks as they traveled through the streets of the compound, but they expertly ignored them. Madara lost in thoughts and Sasuke used to people looking at him.  
As they arrived to the Uchiha main house

Few people were waiting for them.

“Madara-sama! You’ve returned,” one of the Uchiha waiting for them spoke

Sasuke froze, his body turning deathly still as he felt eyes lock onto him . He was in the Uchiha compound, a place full of his people, he wasn't the last Uchiha in here, he wasn't different .

Apparently Madara wasn't happy to see those people cause he snapped.

" What's going on? "

" Madara Sama, we are here to see our heir "

One woman explained.

Madara tensed " how the hell did you knew about him ?"

" oh all senjus were talking about your son today , we heard that you went to bring him "  
" stupid, talkative clan" murmured madara.

“Is that….. ” the voice trailed off, heads blocking his vision as the Uchiha began to crowd. Fingers on Sasuke cheeks, eyes marvelling at the sheer resemblance to the Uchiha leader.

Sasuke scowled, glaring at all of them fiercely. He was not Madara’s son . Besides who the hell let his son be assaulted by strangers like that?

Before he could say anything, Madara pressed him tighter to his chest.

"You'r scarring him, now get out of my way"

“We’ll leave you and your son alone Madara Sama " an Uchiha old man said, smiling indulgently at both Sasuke and their leader.

Madara really wanted to stay alone with the kid, but first this child need to be cleaned up

" let's go brat you need a shower"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Sasuke scowled, rubbing his eyes as he stared down at the bowl of rice and assorted fish in front of Him . He used to love warm baths, but now he hates them, can't believe the mighty Madara uchiha bathed him . Yawning, the kid picked at his dinner, scowling as his eyelids drooped. He wasn’t supposed to be tired. He was supposed to be readying himself to escape, but this body was so weak.  
“Awww,” lady kikyo cooed. “He fell asleep while eating.…”

Madara sighed. “I’m not surprised… with all the running around he just did,” he grumbled, having chased him all around the compound until he’d tripped over his own feet and promptly faceplanted

the ground. His son was impressively fast.

“Where’s he even going to sleep anyway , we didn't set up a room for him, he was a surprise to all of us, a pleasant one though. "

Madara grunted.

“He's staying in my room ,” Madara said, sighing as he ran a hair through his fluffy locks.

“I have the strangest feeling he'’ll be trying to run away as soon as he wake up.”

The old woman chukeld

" I saw him running around the compound, in fact everyone saw him, incredibly fast and smart for a 7 year old, he dodged all the guards and you... Oh my that hilarious…”

She was laughing at his expense. But Madara couldn't stop his smile that appeared on his face.  
" and you trying to catch him hhhh, that was so cute Madara."

This time he glared at the woman, cute? He wasn't cute, he was an angry father.

" I was just trying to make him take the bloody bath that's all, there's nothing cute about it."

He explained.

The elder woman sent him a warm smile.

" you were trying to take care of him mada kun, no need to be shy about it , I'm sure that you'll be a great father unlike your own father. "

At the mentione of his father the Uchiha leader tensed, that is exactly why he didn't want to have children, he was afraid of being like his own father, a pathetic excuse of a parent.

When Lady kikyo left him alone with the small kid and he couldn't stop himself from staring

" Sasuke" he murmerd tasting the sound of the name.

A pretty good name, worthy of an Uchiha heir , madara thought, he wouldn't change it.  
He touched Sasuke's hair out of curiosity , it was soft despite being spiky, just like his own hair.

Even if the kid denied it, he can't be someone's else son, because Madara felt the connection between them, he felt it the first time he laid his eyes on him, and now looking at the child again, he felt proud, proud of his son, Sasuke looks perfect and madara wouldn't wish for a better son, although maybe the kid manners needs to be corrected.

Few minutes passed when he took the child in his arms to go to his room, at that moment Sasuke moved closer burying his head into madara's chest, and he felt something he thought he'd never feel after izuna's death, the need to protect someone, the unconditional love for someone else. This little creature here needs him and he'll make sure his son gets the life he once dreamed of having

He bent down and kissed Sasuke's forehead " I guess I already like you kiddo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it.  
> I have most of this story written already so I'll be posting a new chapter every 3 or 4 days   
> Don't forget to tell me what you think and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Uchiha compound

Madara was having a great day over in the Uchiha Compound – up until the moment he walked into his office.

Letters upon letters were piled up on his desk, not a single space clear from the sheer volume of them. “What the hell?” he muttered, seating himself down, knowing it was better to get all the paperwork over and done with as quickly as humanly possible. “Why do we have so much mail?”

" other clans congratulations madara Sama"

He was confused for a moment before realizing what was this about

" How the hell did they know about Sasuke. "

" words travel fast madara Sama, besides everyone was talking about Sasuke sama fight with ichiro yesterday"

Madara's eye twitched, he didn't want that to happen, but the elders insisted on testing sasuke's sharingan abilities and his son was eager to fight someone, of course he was proud of his son, he did well, very well for a 7 year old, but madara didn't want to bring more attention to the kid.

" If I may say madara Sama, your son in an absolute genius, never seen a kid fighting like that"

Madara ignored his assistant and started reading the letters, just until he heard some screaming, he walked out immediately  
A gigantic ball of fire spun into existence behind some walls, large enough to peek over the top, but Madara was fairly certain there weren’t any training grounds that way. All around him, Uchiha tensed, ready for an attack.

"What the hell is going on?"

" it's your son madara Sama, he burned the place trying to get out"

“SASUKE !”

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

" let me go "

" you're bleeding brat, why is that? "

" that's non of your concern "

" don't talk back to me young man"

Madara was angry, he was going to punishe the child, but as soon as he saw the blood on his son's legs and arms his anger turned into concern  
"Let go of me "

" stop fussing like a baby and answer my question"

Sasuke fold his arms and looked away ignoring madara who surprisingly ruffled his hair.

" Now I see, you were trying to walk on the wall in order to get out of here, but your chakara control isn't good enough, that's why you decide to burn the thing down"

" hin" replied Sasuke

" Not very smart kiddo "

" You finished I wanna go"

" Not yet, first your injuries needs to be treated. "

He looked at his son annoyed expressions.

"Don't put that face brat it reminds me of Tobirama.I'm pretty sure that with some practice you'll be able to run on walls. "  
This time Sasuke blinked and looked at his supposed father , the man wasn't angry at all, and he didn't discourage him , in fact he encouraged him to do better

Is it his imagination or was this madara concerned about his well being.

" if you stay clam and let me finish my work I'll Train you kiddo. "

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Huyga Takashi wasn't in a good mood to talk to his sister, nor eat whatever his mother prepared for him.

The only thing he has in his mind is the news he heard

“ saï Sama ” He bowed in front of his clan leader “

" Our worst fears have come to pass…” Uchiha madara has procreated!”

The white Eyed man tensed

" There must be a mistake, we didn't hear of his marriage "  
" there was no marriage sir, he is a bastard child apparently, about 7 year old "

Huyga saï took a deep breath before saying " well, I guess we can't stop him from having children, can we?, the Uchiha are not our direct enemy, I'll send him our congratulations, thank u Takashi "

" but sir, our sources confirme that the child is a genius just like his father, he could be dangerous to us "

" And what do you think we should do about it Takahashi ?"

Takashi looked directly into the eyes of his leader before saying

" we get rid of him "

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

" No.. No No, you don't put too much Chakra Sasuke , just the necessary or you'll break the tree"

Sasuke sighed, what a humiliation, he Uchiha Sasuke one of the new sanin, doesn't know how to walk on trees, it has been a long time since he was a child and this body is so damn weak, he feels pathetic "

" damn it "

" language "

He glared at the giant man, and stood to try again. 

" No,it's enough for today kiddo."

" don't call me that and I wanna try again ", whined Sasuke in a child like manner, something he has no control over.

" you're exhausted, rest today and we will try tomorrow" 

He wanted to argue but madara was right, he can barely move and was grateful when madara held him but he wasn't going to addmit it.

" I can walk on my own."

" Of course you can, I'm just practicing on how to hold a child, you see I'm new to fatherhood " he said with sarcasm.

" you're not my father man"" how do you know that I'm not your father? You said that you never knew him"

" well... I..."

" Not so sure now hin?"

He patted Sasuke's hair just like hashirama told him, took a deep breath and said it " despite your bad manners I'm happy to have you"

Well that wasn't exactly what hashirama said, he was supposed to tell him that he loves him, but he didn't think it's the right time yet.

11111111111111111111111111111111

" I'll find you wherever you are "

Another shout sounded from beyond his bathroom door and Madara reached out and silently flicked the lock. He didn’t know how long he could remain in here undetected, but it was worth a shot, he was tired from playing, doesn't this kid run out of energy?. 

He heard another voice, and then a knock on the door.

“hang on,” he yelled to whoever was knocking the door.

It was his assistant :Haru. 

“forgive me for asking lord madara but why are you hiding in your bathroom sounding all echoey, .”  
The Uchiha young man looked as confused as ever.

Madara frowned before lowering his voice and saying “Echoey is not a word Haru . And I'm not hiding, I'm just... I'm playing with the kid okay..., trying to be a bloody good father.”

Kids need to play, he said to himself, trying to remember how the hell did he agreed to this torture.

Haru muffeld a laugh. “Allow me to say Lord Madara: it's not appropriate for a leader as yourself to hide from a kid... , really sir, he's just a kid ”

Madara's face fell down in defeat.

“You don't know the truth Haru, I think I bit off more than I can chew, being a father is so damn hard , the brat never gets tired ,” he mumbled, pacing the floor.

Haru tried his best not to laugh out loud at his leader .

“Guess you son is gone into stealth mode sir ,” he said quietly.

Madara opened the door slowly “Send reinforcements Haru, we cannot take him down alone .”

Despite being tired and annoyed madara couldn't help the jock that came out of his mouth, last few days were different, full of... Let's say adventures.  
The Uchiha walked out of the bathroom laughing at himself, how ridiculous must he looked like?.

"Can't believe what I'm doing Haru, let's go, there's work waiting for us "

They were about to walk out when a

A blur that may well have been madara's life Flashed before his eyes nearly took haru’s head off. The Uchiha stilled the object with one palm :a sword, his own sword no less —and Sasuke grinned up at him, as if he did nothing wrong .

“You’re dead Madara!” The kid shouted.

“Not in the hall brat, and we do not play with swords in the house , especially not mine .” Madara's voice held a comical tremor. “You’re going to hurt yourself or break something , Like my nose for example."

“But thought we were playing hide and seek ”

Murmured the child.

Haru chuckled and madara growled" That sure didn't look like hide and seek to me, it's more like you were trying to kill me brat, then again the game was over when Haru came to get me, I have work to do you know , now, stay in your room and don't go anywhere until I'm back. "

With that being said , the kid turned on his heels but not before giving madara one of his glares" You'r not the boss of me Uchiha Madara " he said before running away.  
The Uchiha leader decided to ignore that and looked at Haru.

" You saw nothing of this Haru ”

"Nothing at all sir "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> And don't forget to tell me what u think


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I hope you like this chapter too

Madara sighed in relief as he lead the group of Uchiha's out of the compound to meet the Senju brothers at what is going to be called Konoha in the near future, The Uchiha leader was enjoying the peace while outside of the compound, no screaming, no child to run after, no dealing with the angry elders after being insulted by his son, and most importantly, no child to take care of. Madara wished the brat doesn't do anything stupid while he's gone.

One hour passed when Madara glanced at "Haru" Who was carrying a large bag on his back, full of supplies probably, supplies? It was one day travel to reach Konoha so why was Haru carrying all of that? And the bag was moving, wait moving!! Madara blinked, the bag was moving? A shudder run down the Uchiha spin.

Raven hair was the first thing the Uchiha leader saw as the bag popped open.

"So Where are we going?" Asked the small Uchiha from the bag, as if it was the most common thing to do.

"Sasuke" Madara hissed "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Just chilling out is this bag, why?"

"Don't try my patience brat, you were supposed to be in the compound with my uncle"

Haru tried to put the bag and move aside when Madara gave him the deadly glare "You... I'll deal with you later"

"But Sir I.. _"

"Not now" Madara cut him off as he walked toward the child.  
"You are going back to the compound right away" Madara orderd Sasuke while looming over him, hands on hips, restraining his killing intent as best as he could.  
One black eyebrow rose "And if I don't?" the kid said completely ignoring the rage all but rolling off of the older Uchiha.

"That's it" Growled the Uchiha leader as he grabbed the 7 year old by his shirt and held him above the ground "We'r returning to the compound"  
Sasuke pouted "But I just... Wanted to see Naruto"  
the kid murmured innocently, but Madara wasn't buying that.  
One finger levelled to his face "No, You'r going back to the compound, your Uzumaki friend won't be there anyway."  
Sasuke crossed his arms in frustration "And how do you know that Mr I know everything?"

The Uchiha's standing behind Madara muffled their laughes as best as they can, this was not something they imagined witnessing before death.

Madara run his hand through his hair in frustration.  
"Because Tobirama will never agree on bringing the blond brat with him, we will be working not babysitting."

"Hn" Sasuke scowled "Tell you what big man, if you let me come along with you I'll be quite, you won't even notice my existence"  
Okay, now was Sasuke's chance to use his acting skills and hope that this Madara wasn't as heartless as the one in the future.  
Large eyes watered, big pools of black staring pleadingly up into the narrowed matching once, His lower lips quivered.

"Pleeeeeeease, I... I feel safe with you around, it's the clan... They seem to hate me, don't wanna Stay with them."

Understanding hit Madara pretty quickly.  
Of course, the elders hated his son, he has disrespected them more than once, what was he thinking when he left his 7 year old only son alone with them?.  
The Uchiha took a deep breath to calm himself and clear his mind.

" They won't hurt you Sasuke , they fear my rage, you don't have to worry about anything."

"I'm not afraid ," came the petulant reply almost immediately.

"I just don't like them okay, as soon as you left the gates, they asked me to pay my respect to them and apologize, I did nothing wrong to apologize, and I'll never kiss theirs hands."  
Madara knew how stubborn and prideful the kid is, he would never apologize ,. The older Uchiha rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"There's no way you're going back to the village and staying there, even if I escort you, is there?"

"None, whatsoever." The tiniest smirk pulled at the edge of the kid's lips and Madara sighed a long suffering sigh." Kids" he thought with a shake of his head.

"Fine, you can come along, but only this time and only if you follow the rules."

"Rules?" Sasuke repeated confusedly.

"Rules." Madara confirmed with a nod of his head. "You must stay close to me at all times and do as I say if we come across any trouble. You'r not allowed to use your sharingan, never ever."

"But-" Sasuke tried to say something but was cut off.  
"If you have anything against these rules brat , I'll just carry you back to Konoha, tell lady kikyou to lock you up in overprotective manner that I would totally approve of." The Uchiha arched a single brow and Sasuke frowned but still accepted the terms.

"I hate you, but fine."

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Madara held the kid in his arms firmly and started walking again.  
"Ah, there's something else"

Sasuke frowned "What is it now"

Madara smirked "When we go back, you'll apologize to my uncle"

"I changed my mind" Sasuke said immediately " Let's go back"

"Nop"

111111111111111111111111111111111  
"Madara, my old friend" Hashirama waved at him "Glad you could make it, wait _ he peerd at him closer.

" Madara ! Are you counting someone? "

Madara raised one eyebrow in surprise before sputtering" What the hell are you going on about Hashirama "

" It's your face, brighter, you look different, happier, it's like You'r with someone." He said with a smirk.

"Hashirama" the Uchiha hissed, taking a deep breath, composing himself abruptly

"Stop talking nonsense Hashirama"

He looked from Hashirama to Tobirama who was sitting across from them looking so gloomy and tired.

"What's wrong with your weirdo brother"

"Oh, he... _" one look from Tobirama and the older Senju stopped what he was saying.

"Don't mind him, we'r not here for that old friend"

"Hin, let's get to business"

Hashirama looked at Sasuke who was standing next to his father, silently.

"Sasuke kun, why don't you go play with Naruto kun outside"  
Sasuke looked at Madara for permission who nodded his approval.  
watching as Sasuke run out, Madara couldn't stop himself from smiling, kids were adorable, especially if they were Uchiha's, if they were his own son, he thought to himself.

"Aww You'r so found of him Madara aren't you" commented Hashirama with a smile on his face 

The Uchiha face went a shade of pink.  
"Hin"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto wasn't expecting Sasuke, but as soon as he saw him he run and hugged him.

"Teme, missed you"

"Get off me dobe"

The blond ignored that and huged him tighter.   
" I was worried about you, so how's the monster treating you?"   
Sasuke raised one eyebrow in question "Monster? What monster?"  
"I mean Madara, who else would I be talking about?"  
"Oh yeah Madara, don't worry, nothing that I can't deal with"  
Naruto smirked "Can we prank the devil while he's here? It's going to be hilarious, you won't believe what I did to Tobirama "  
"Seriously Naruto, what are you? 7" snapped the Uchiha looking all serious.   
Naruto looked at his hands before answering "Well, I kinda of feel like 7 again"   
"Wake up dobe, we' r not kids, even if we were stuck in this bodies, remember that we'r not kids and that we can't stay in here"   
"Galm down will you, I know pretty well that we cannot stay here, that's why I'v been looking for a way to back home, it's not like I spend all of my time pranking Tobirama"   
Sasuke looked at his blond friend for a long moment, he can understand what was the Uzumaki experiencing, because he too felt like a 7 year old again   
He too enjoyed being young and free for the past few weeks.   
"So mind telling me what were you doing this whole time aside from pranking Senju tobirama"  
"Looking in the Senju library about anything that can relate to time travel, found nothing till now. But the library is still big, and there's Tobirama's researchs about time travel, the once he used to create his jutsue, his sources were some documents in the Uzumaki's library, we should probably look there."  
Sasuke simply nodded, the library? That was too smart for Naruto.   
" What about you? What has you been doing in the Uchiha compound? "  
Asked the blond.   
" Well I..... I'v been training "  
" And?? "  
" Trying to understand Madara, I mean he's the key to the future war"   
"Yeah true, if we stop madara from being consumed by the darkness of zutsu we may save the future"   
"Hin"   
"But can we still prank him please?"


	5. Chapter 5

"i guess I'm gonna need a break" anounced the Uchiha leader

"What! But we still have other things to discuss Madara"   
Protested Hashirama. 

The Uchiha glared at his friend before saying 

" I don't know about you Hashirama but I had enough of your bullshit ideas and I need a pause"

Hashirama pouted.   
" you can't go madara, we haven't decided the name of konoha's leader yet, what are we going to call him" 

Madara frowned " You can call him potetobag for all I care "

"But... But Mads you need to share your ideas with us " 

The Uchiha scowled.   
" Not now , and stop calling me with that stupid name, will you" 

Madara turned to walk out when Hashirama stopped him. 

" Oh Madara wait there's something else I need to ask you about "

This time the Uchiha sighed "What is it now "

" who is Sasuke's godfather?"

" Godfather?" madara repeated in confusion. 

" you know, the man who would take care of your son if something happened to you, not that I wish for anything to happen to you"  
Explaind Hashirama. 

Madara simply shrugged " Nothing will happen to me, and there for Sasuke won't need a godfather"

Hashirama pouted " it's just" a what if thing " who would you choose?"

The SENJU looked hopeful. 

Madara thought for a minute before answering " My uncle and his son will be the godparents of my son"

Hashirama pouted even more " But they're 'old, they' ll die soon... , I mean you should choose someone young, someone you trust, like your best friend"

Madara thought for a few seconds " Well then I'd choose Mito san she's good with children. "

This time Hashirama jumped with joy. 

" Mito is my wife hhh, so you'll choose me as the Godfather" he turned to his brother and murmured. 

"told you he' ll choose me Tobi" 

" He didn't say You'r Sasuke's godfather " remarked Tobirama. 

" But he meant it indirectly, didn't you Madara?"

Madara took a deep breath " yes Hashirama I choose you, now can I go take the damn nape?"

Hashirama ignored the nape thing and hugged the Uchiha " I knew it, I knew you would trust me with your son"

" wait a minute"   
Snapped Madara "i trust lady Mito with my son, not you, so if Something happens to her, my son goes back to my uncle's care. "

Hashirama was speechless for a minute 

"so.. so let me get this straight , my best friend die, I get Sasuke, then my wife dies, then Sasuke the only tiny ray of hope in my life

Gets taken away from me... Cruel world"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Madara trudged back into the room they gave him to rest, he was tired from the journey.  
And Hashirama's talk about their future plans gave him a headache, specially the Godfather thing.   
having discussed the main points with the SENJU brothers, he decided to take a nape before continuing the work.   
Yawning, the Uchiha leader shut his eyes sighing in relief at the softness of the pillow. Finally some peace and quiet. 

After 10 minutes

GOD DAMMIT!" The roar came from inside the room, and Sasuke checked the clock.

"Ten minutes, dobe. Pay up." murmured Sasuke. 

"Ugh." sighed the blond Uzumaki. 

" come on Naruto , let's go see madara's angry face"

The blond Uzumaki blinked. 

" Angry face? I thought his normal face is the angry one? He has an even angrier version? That's neat "

" you don't even know the meaning of the word neat do you Naruto?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Madara walked out of room screaming.

"Hashiramaaaa , is this a jock? my whole body is itching"

Both SENJU looked at him in confusion.

" Itching ! And why is that madara ?"

" how the fuck am I suppose to know, you tell me Hashirama , weren't you senju scum the ones who prepared the rooms?"

He was angry, no furious, his whole body was itching and it was driving him crazy, someone did this to him and that person is going to pay. 

" you better zip your mouth Uchiha, how are we responsible for your itching body? " roared Tobirama. 

The Uchiha took few steps toward the Senju.   
" Or what, what if I don't ? What are you gonna do hin ?"

Both man looked as if they could kill the other one any minute. So Hashirama had to stand between them. 

"okay , calm down Madara , tobi , let me see what's wrong first. "

15 minutes later. 

Tobirama scowled, his eyes locking on the two kids, both of them peered up at him innocently, tilting their heads in unison. "You two have something to do with this, don't you brats ?"

"Don't blame them without proof, Tobi-chan." Mito's hand clamped down on his shoulder. 

"then how did those gross little insect got into madara's futon?"

" Who knows maybe you did it" replyed Naruto firmly. 

" You little..." he roared only to be cut off by Mito. 

" Tobirama, don't yell at the poor kid, Madara took a shower and I'm giving him the other spar futon , all is fine"

The Senju shuddered and walked out, He needed to get away from the little monsters and the screaming Uchiha leader.

When he decided to walk around the soon to be Konoha, Tobirama didn't expect to see what he saw :a girl, a naked girl Getting dressed near the river , His mind told him that the logical thing to do would be walking away, or at least looking away, but his body refused to obey.

Black long hair flowed over her shoulders, kissing her creamy glowing skin, She had the the most perfect shaped waist Tobirama had ever seen, however she wasn't thin by any means, in fact she had muscular legs that went on forever.

Tobirama was still standing like a fool when she turned around and spotted him

" aaaaaaaa" She Screamed throwing her shirt on, her face bright red

" What do you think you're doing! "

Tobirama looked immediately into her dark eyes " I should be the one to ask you miss"

He tried to forget about what he just saw and concentrate on the strange girl in their territory

" I'm not the one who's been secretly peeping on a girl my lord "

Tobirama's face turned the shade of pink " I was merely doing my job, strangers arn't allowed here, so if you please tell me your name and how did you get here"

The girl took a step forward

" I'm Uchiha hiyori, Lord Tobirama. I came here with madara Sama"

Oh an Uchiha, he could see it now, the black hair the glossy skin, those dark eyes with the sweeping eyelashes and..

Damn it, what the hell is he thinking about?

Uchiha are a cursed clan, beautiful woman yes , but cursed and he shouldn't be standing here talking to her, admiring the way she looked at him, agh stop it tobirama (Tobi's thoughts)

" You came here with madara to work and then decided to take your clothes off in the open, smart move " he said sarcastically

What was she thinking, undressing herself like that, Shinobi world is a dangerous world for a women, someone might see her , someone might harm her. (he thought)

Her face turned as red as a tometo and she averted his gaze

" I didn't expect to see anyone " she said

" hin "

He was about to walk away when he felt something, a fight, no it's madara something was wrong

11111111111111111111111111111111

" You got the kid?"

" yes, he's here : Uchiha Sasuke " he smirked

" What took you so long?"

" SENJU Tobirama was there I had to distruct him"

The huyga eyes went wide with suprise

"SENJU tobirama was there ! Takashi you managed to distruct the best sensor in all of the fire lands ?"

"Not quite, something else did. Let's just say that I got lucky"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, hope You'r fine Sorry for not updating guys, I'll add a new chapter in two days.  
> Thank u for reading and for your nice comments in means so much to me

Takashi wasn't expecting to be followed immediately.  
When he decided to disobey his leader and kidnappe the Uchiha heir he didn't expect the Senju to help retrieve the child. 

" Damn it" he cursed " change of plans, we'r going to the tunnel in the city"

" Hin why?, I thought we were going to the borders, isn't that what the Uchiha old man told us "

Takashi growled in anger.   
" The bastard lied to us. He didn't mention senju Tobirama being here, and now the scum is following us with Madara."

" Our only chance to distract tobirama would be in the city" "

At the mention of the two lords his team tensed. He couldn't blame them, everyone around the fire country knows who are Uchiha madara and Senju tobirama, if they catch them it will be their death. 

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When he heard mito's screams and saw the blond Uzumaki on the floor he knew it. 

"Sasuke , where's my son?" He yelled at the guards. 

"Madara calm down sasuke's not here."  
Hashirama's face tells it all, something happened to his son. 

" What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
He snapped, eyes turning red . 

At that same moment Tobirama joined them. 

"aniki, what's going on?"

Hashirama ignored his brother as he approached the Uchiha 

" Madara I'm so sorry to inform you that someone kidnapped Sasuke"

("izuna's gone , Madara_Sama . I know you're in pain , but there's nothing we can do please understand ") it feels the same, it's like loosing izuna all over again  
Madara's heart missed a beat, breath stuck in his lungs. Sasuke. Sasuke . Sasuke. "What? What did you say?"  
Hashirama tried to stay calm as he spoke   
" we will find him madara, I'm sure we would, don't worry."

Immidiatly Tobirama knelt on the floor, touched it with his fingers, closed his eyes for few minutes. 

" 6, they went west"  
He said. 

Madara growled " aghhhh , l'm gonna burn them alive. Let's go" he mentioned to his man. 

" Uchiha wait, I'll lead the way" interrupted tobirama. 

Madara eyed the man he resented the most " I don't need your help senju"

The senju suppressed his anger " you can't find them by yourself, you'll need a sensor with you. "

40 minutes later

" Why did we stopped Senju?" snapped Madara as Tobirama stood closing his eyes. 

" shut up, will you. I'm trying to follow them, the jerks probably entered the city, it's hard to feel them there"

" Damn it" 

Tobirama could feel madara's dark aura flaring. 

"Don't worry i will find them" he murmured.

Madara huffed. "No need to reassure me senju."

Tobirama turned his head, a bloodred eye focusing on Madara's own black one. "I want to find him too, you know?"

Madara eyed the white haired Shinobi, could he trust him, could he trust the man who killed his brother? Right now he had no choices, only God knows what would those freaks do to his son and he wouldn't bear to lose Sasuke, he can't lose him, not now, not after knowing him, for the first time in his life the Uchiha felt as if his life depends on someone's else life.   
Madara eyed the Senju in front of him and sighed 

"Then stop staring at me Senju and do something to find them Mr best sensor in the world"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sasuke tried to open his eyes but couldn't, blindfold? Why? He was confused and felt like being constricted around his body.

His hands and legs were tied. 

"What the hell" he Muttered. 

"Calm down kid" a voice came from the shadows. 

He was kidnapped, that was obvious, but why? And why did he feel so weak and sleepy?  
This whole situation was getting increasingly annoying. Perhaps he should have struggled a bit more, tried his luck at escaping, but They had caught him off-guard in more than one way, He and Naruto were discussing a way to go home when those bastards attacked them.  
Of course his small body didn't help much against a grown-up well trained ninja, a huyga no less.  
For how long had he already been here? Madara might be going mad with concern. Madara? Why was he thinking about madara.  
Though, thinking of Madara and how the man would have reacted after realizing that he was gone – his chest ached. Madara Thought he was his son, and if there is one thing he knows about the man was that he is an emotional fool when it came to those he Consider family. And there's Naruto . Would Naruto worry about him? Of course, he would, he would freak out.

"You have been awfully quiet kid ."

Sasuke tilted his head toward the voice. 

. "Isn't there a point to me still being alive? I'm rather bored." he wasn't trying to make them angry, but he wanted to know why was he here. 

"Oh? Kidnapping you wasn't enough entertainment to you my lord ?"

" He looks a lot like his father" a third voice said. 

" Yeah, the same arrogance, guess it's a family thing... who's your mother kid ? "

At Sasuke 's insistent silence, the man huffed. "child of few words hin? "

Sasuke ignored the annoying guy as he heard someone's else footsteps. 

" What are you doing? I said don't talk to him "

" Relax Takashi he's just a child , and he'll be a dead child soon "

The other man sighed, this Takashi was angry, Sasuke wasn't a sensor but he felt it. the anger, the hate, the dark aura of the man standing feets away from him. 

" damn you uchihas " the man hissed. 

" Is something the matter Takashi? "

Takashi didn't answer so his friend continued. 

" Do you want me to kill the brat now? If the Uchiha old man isn't coming for the eyes it's his fault, we cannot wait any longer "

The Uchiha old man! There's an Uchiha helping them? Well that would explain a lot of things, like how did they know about their visit to konoha. 

" We can't kill him anymore " the second man said. 

" What? Why? "

" because Uchiha Madara and his man are in the city, it won't take them long to find us "

" What the heck, how on earth did they find us?" the first man sounded horrified. 

" Senju Tobirama is helping them. " Takashi said as a matter of fact. 

" Who, Tobirama ! You kidnapped the kid knowing that Senju Tobirama would help them? "

" I didn't expect him to help okay, how the hell am I supposed to know that the eternal enemie of Madara Uchiha will help retrieve his son! "

" what are we gonna do now... He'll kill us, No he'll torture us to death."

" Shut up tenchi, are you afraid of him?, Do you remember why we did this ? Hin do you remember "

" Yes, we were supposed to help our clan get rid of a potential threat Takashi...  
but now, if we are Caught, Madara will have a proof that we did it, he'll declare war against the huyga and we both know, that the clan isn't match for the Uchiha's. "

" I have a plan " murmured the other man. 

Sasuke pulled his lips back into a snarl. "You certainly are dumb if you think Tousan will go along with anything you want "

Did he just called Madara tousan, damn it this reality is affecting him

Sasuke was deep in thoughts, he didn't expect the hit he received next and that was the last thing he remembered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

" Sasuke... Son, can you hear me?... Sasuke "

" Is he okay?"...

" Don't worry madara he's fine, stop hugging him"

"Madara Sama , Madara Sama... "

He heard a lot voices, Someone was holding him, someone was holding him tightly.

" put him down Madara, let him breathe"

He opened his eyes slowly and everything was blurry

" Son are you okay..."

" Tou San" he murmured.

" Yes, I'm here, you're safe now "

His vision become clearer, the man hugging him wasn't his father. He can't be his father, his father died long time ago.

" I'm fine" he told the worried man.

He looked around him, some Uchiha's were there as expected, few hyuga's, and Tobirama.

" What happened?" he asked

" You were kidnapped, and... And" Madara hesitated before saying "Tobirama saved you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna explain something, in this chapter someone from the lightning country will visit the soon to be konoha and I choose French as the official language of the lightning country Here are the explanation of the words I'm using
> 
> Monsieur : sir, Sama
> 
> Un enfant : à Child
> 
> Un étranger : a stranger or basically someone from a different country
> 
> Vous êtes un homme extraordinaire : you'r an extraordinary man
> 
> Comme un preuve d'amitié : as a proof of friendship

Madara wasn't fan of hugging but when Sasuke hugged him he didn't mind, The kid was shivering, he clung his fingers into the older Uchiha's shirt, Madara strocked his dark hair as he went slowly up and down.

" I'm freezing" murmured Sasuke as he hid his face in madara's neck.

" that's to be expected, After all you were thrown into the waterfall in this cold weather."

"What happened ?" Sasuke still felt dizzy and he couldn't remember what happened.

The Uchiha leader tighted his hold on his son and scowled. 

"When we arrived your kidnappers were already involved in a fight with some huygas, they appear to be traitors of the huyga clan"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow " really?"

" You don't believe that too hin?, I knew my son is smarter than that"  
Madara looked at the huyga standing feets away from him before adding " But I can't do anything without a proof against them, those who kidnapped you were killed by their own clans man."

" Oh, what about the waterfall thing?"

" one of the bastards threatened to kill you if we approached him, when I tried save you, he threw you to the steam"

Madara's ton changed and his eyes turned dark red with anger.

Sasuke touched his supposed father face

" I'm fine now Madara, no need to get angry."

Madara's eyes went back to their normal black color immediately. 

" Thank god you're fine, or else I'll go to those huygas and I'll be taking hell with me"

Sasuke ignored the man sudden anger and asked again.

"And? How did you managed to save me?"

"As I told you earlier Tobirama saved you, i hate to admit it but if it wasn't for him you'd be dead by now "

111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in konoha

Madara had to go back to konoha, there was one more thing that they needed to discuss before going back to the compound. And it involves Konoha's economy, it was Tobirama's idea to trad with other nations, and therefore a representative from the most powerful clan in the lightning country is in Konoha to meet them.

The meeting was boring and Madara for once Thanked Tobirama for controlling most of the discussion, everything went well untill the stranger man decided to adress madara.

" I'm very sorry for what happened to your son monsieur madara"

Madara Looked at the blonde guy "'h  
He's fine now"

" What a cruel people, how could anyone kidnappe un enfant , you would say that I'm un étrangère, but I really was worried about your son " blubberd the blond 

Madara was annoyed by the man accent. 

"No I wouldn't, cause I don't speak your language, and God blast me if I know what does that last sentence mean. "

The stranger didn't take madara's answer as offensive and continued talking.

" Bravo for catching them and saving your son, vous êtes un homme extraordinaire monsieur madara"

" No fucking idea what does that mean either. "

" I was trying to say that you're very strong and capable"

Madara huffed "Well thank you."

" After you move to konoha I'd like to invite you monsieur madara to our country, you would say comme un preuve d'amitié"

This time madara stood " No I wouldn't, keep telling you that I don't speak your pathetic language, now if you'll excuse me monsieur "

He added the last part in a mocking way.

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sasuke come on, we'r going"

Yelled Madara for the fourth time and the kid still ignored him.

" Sasukkkkkeeee" roared the Uchiha leader

" This is the last time, or am coming to get you and you won't like it kiddo"

In a moment the two 7 year old kids walked out. Strangely holding Tobirama's legs like If their lives depends on it.

Madara raised an eybrow at the scene

" What's going on?"

" Go Sasuke, do as I told you" murmured the blond to his friend

The small Uchiha walked toward Madara

slowly.

" Finally, I was beginning to think that you would never get out of there kid"

Sasuke Looked at his supposed father and

Took a long breath " tousan" he basically wishperd the word and Madara's eyes went wide, sure Sasuke had called him tousan yesterday, but that was different, he was unconscious. So today could be considered the first time he calls him tousan and it felt good.

" Yes" he answered with a smile

" Can I please go with Naruto and Mito San and uncle Tobirama to the Uzumaki compound"

Now madara's smile turend into a scowl.

"NO"

He answered immediately

"But.."

" No buts, no anything, you can not go anywhere without me, especially not with Tobirama "

Madara's voice was firm.

Sasuke run toward tobirama and hid behind him again.

This time everyone stared at the small boy In confusion.

"What the heck? Tobirama what did you do to my son? "

Shouted madara.

The Senju huffed.

" I'm as annoyed as you Uchiha, do you think am happy with them clutching to me like this"

Tobirama's face seemed anything but happy.

Madara tried to stay calm, just yesterday his son was kidnapped and he didn't want to punishe him, Not today.

"Do not try my patience kid, let go of Tobirama immediately and let's go."

The 7 year old seemed anything but afraid of the older Uchiha.

"Please allow me to go with Naruto, don't worry about me I'll be fine. Uncle Tobirama will be there, he'll protect me"

Said the Uchiha child with a smirk on his face.

" I'm not your uncle kid" Snapped Tobirama.

Madara punshed the bridge of his noise in frustration.

Uncle Tobirama!, was he dreaming,

No he's not, his son, his own flesh and blood , was calling that Senju uncle! What the hell happened to this world.

" I hate to break it to you Sasuke , but Tobirama is the most unsafe person in the fire country . Maybe anywhere."

Muttered Madara after taking a deep breath.

" Look who's talking, Mr burning uncontrollable inferno himself. "

Snapped Tobirama.

The head of the Uchiha turned his face enough to show his glare to the Senju.

" I have no time to deal with you Albino "

Then he looked again at his son.

" come on kid, stop talking nonsense and let's go, I don't have all day"

" No" shouted Sasuke.

Hashirama chukled behind madara.

" seems like he is as stubborn as you Mads, like father like son."

" What the hell!, it's not as though Tobirama is very children friendly"

Madara huffed crossing his arms as he glared at the man in question who very pointedly chose to ignore him.

" I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm going with aunty mito, Naruto and uncle Tobirama " announced Sasuke, crossing his arms and raising his head in a very Uchiha like manner.

Madara's eyes twitched with anger, he could drag the kid home by force, and then what? The child might hate him even more, what was he supposed to do?

He looked at his smiling fool of a friend.

" Hashirama! Do something you bumbling baboon! "

Hashirama squeaked as his best friend all but roared at him.

" But what do you want me to do?, if he wants to go with them, let him go . , the Uzumaki's compound is a safe place, besides tobi and mito will be there"

"No, there's no way in hell, I'm sending my son with your murderer of a brother. "

"Oh come on Mads, Tobirama helped saving Sasuke , you're not enemies anymore"

Madara hesitated for a bit before saying " we are not friends either and I still don't like him"

" Mutual feelings. " commented Tobirama

" So if you're not enemies, nor friends. What does that make you?"

questioned Hashirama.

"Frenemies" shouted Naruto from behind Tobirama " That makes them frenemies"

"Good job Naru Chan... Frenemies I like the sound of it"

20 minutes later Madara gave up

"I will never send my son to the Uzumaki alone, if I can't go I'll send one of my men with him "

Announced Madara

"It's alright Mads, chose whoever you want to guard Sasuke. "

Madara looked at the five Uchihas he brought with him.

" Hiyuri , you'll go to the Uzumaki compound as a guard to my son. You will watch him all the time, never leave him alone and you'll protect him with your life"

" Hai madara Sama"

" dude you just said that you'll choose one of your men and yet you picked up a woman"

Commented Naruto.

" keep quite blondie"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading guys, don't forget to tell me what u think in the comments, and if you have ideas you want to see in this fic  
> I don't own Naruto or any of its character

Two Days later at the Uzumaki compound

" Are you ready kids?"

The redhead girl muttered as she finished arranging the last detail of Naruto's and Sasuke's outfits, which consisted of a ridiculously expensive kimono that left the young Uchiha feeling more like a princess.  
While Naruto nodded and smiled at the girl " Mei Hua" Mito's younger sister. 

Sasuke Looked irritated which being a child only made him looks adorable.

"aww isn't he cute "

"Oh my, this is the most adorable child I'v ever seen "

"I can't believe that this cute lovely kid is Madara's son"

murmured the Uzumaki's all around them.

Sasuke glared at them and huffed again "I look redicilous, damn it, wish I had stayed with Madara."

" Relax teme, it's not that bad. we came here to search the library for a solution to get out of here. Remember?"

Replied the grinning blond Uzumaki.

" I don't see us doing any research here genius , those people aren't leaving us alone... Annoying as hell"

Naruto ignored his friend and smiled at the redhead who ruffled his hair and commented on how cute he is.

"you're enjoying it aren't you dobe?"

" So what If I am?. They threw a party to welcome us, we should at least look happy"

" Sasuke crossed his arms and sighed"They threw a party for their princess, not for us dobe, we just happened to be here"

" Come on teme, relax a bit. "

" hin, of course you'd like it, these people are just as annoying as you. guess it's a family thing"

He mentioned to all the Uzumaki's around them.

Naruto was about to say something when Tobirama approached the boys, he too was wearing a redicilously expensive bleue kimino. 

" brats you look rediculous" he commented.

Yes Tobirama was the perfect exemple of maturity when drank, He had always been horrible at holding his liquor and he knew it , but he couldn't say no to the Uzumaki's leader.

" You too actually "

Replied the raven haired child. 

Tobirama frowned at the child. 

"Uncle Tobi if you keep frowning your expressions will stay like that and you will stop being handsome, and you'll loose the girl" commented Naruto with a blink to the white haired man.

"What are you going on about kid"

" You know. The giiiiiiirl"

The blond added with a smirk.

Now Tobirama was fuming with anger " Consider your self lucky that we are not alone kid or else.. "

Had Tobirama told you that Naruto turned out to be a little bit of pervert. The blond kept analyzing his interaction with the Uchiha girl the whole journey from konoha to the Uzumaki compound.  
If It wasn't for Mito's presences the blond Uzumaki would be dead by now.

Tobirama decided to ignore the two little monsters and concentrate on the party. He wasn't fan of celebrations, He hated people, he hated noises , and most of all he hated the redhead girls who assaulted him everytime they sees him, wasn't obvious that he was not interested.  
They might be beautiful, but he preferred the traditional simple beauty.   
He'd rather a girl with dark hair, dark eyes long eyelashes and fair skin just like hyouri.  
Wait a minute, did he just said hyouri? OK it's official he is attracted to the Uchiha girl and on a basic carnal level, He should take her out of his mind cause this won't end well.  
Where was the girl anyway? He asked himself. Wasn't she supposed to guard mini Madara?.

As if Naruto could read his thoughts the blond shouted

" hyouri, over here"

Tobirama tried to concentrate on the dancers in front of him and ignor the approaching girl, but when she greeted him, he had no choice but to look at her.  
The white haired Shinobu froze, blinking at the lady standing in front of him.

Soft-looking, cream-colored skin was draped in a delicate blue kimono with tiny white flowers .  
Black waves of hair beautifully offset by porcelain skin and a full cherry-red mouth. A simple gold chain with a tiny key pendant dipped into the hollow of her throat when she inhaled as her dark eyes swept over him with interest

" I'm pretty sure your job here is to watch the brat, where have you been all this time? "

He spatt trying to cover his nervousness. 

" wawo you really know how to charm a girl " the girl commented with an expression of mock. 

" I try my hardest " he said blatantly. 

"well ," she said abruptly " has it ever worked ?

" You tell me " he said taking another sip of his drink, oh this not going to end well. 

For the sake of keeping the peace of the party hyouri ignored his question. 

"You didn't say Where were you " he asked again this time more professionally. 

She blinked before saying " With Mito himi, she insisted that I change into a more appropriate outfit for the party"

Tobirama sighed. 

" you were supposed to be watching the kid not dressing up. "

The Uchiha girl looked irritated " I don't need you to remind me, I know very well what is my mission"

" then try to do it properly " he said in a hursh ton.

" What is your problem hin?" she snapped.

" I have no problems with you , I'm just worried about the peace, if anything happens to the brat only god knows what will Mad man do "

" Maybe he'll try to rule the world" he added sarcastically.

This time hyouri was furious, how could he call Madara Sama :mad man. And for a moment she thought he was cute.

She was going to defend her leader when Sasuke snapped in his child like seriousness.

" Who said that the Uchiha could not rule the world if they proposed it ha? Surely an idiot Senju. "

Everyone around them brust out laughing

" What a kid hhhh"

" this boy is certainly something" remarked the Uzumaki leader

Tobirama wasn't about to argue with the child, especially not when he could feel Madara's chakra approaching, why the hell is he here? . Anyway it's better for him to come take care of his brat. 

When Madara arrived at the Uzumaki compound the party was over. Tobirama, the Uzumaki Leader, and some of his men were waiting for him at the gates as expected.

" Grettings, Lord Madara, it's a pleasure to have you. "

Welcomed him the Uzumaki Leader.

Madara bend his head slightly in greeting.  
The Uchiha was a lot of things but he was not disrespectful.

" greetings Lord yatori, The pleasure is all mine"

He respected the Uzumaki's, they were a strong well known clan, and despite taking the Senju side in the war he was always fascinated by their powers .

The old Uzumaki smiled " you're here for your son I assume"

" That's right, where is he " replied madara.

At that moment Sasuke run toward his supposed father and shoot him a glare.

" Ah here he is, allow me to say Lord Madara that your son is a exceptional child l, very talented " muttered the Uzumaki.

" That's an honor Lord yatori " said the Uchiha with a smirk on his handsome face.  
The feeling in his chest was big and spreading, and Madara called it pride, pride in his Son already being so skilled.  
especially when someone like the Uzumaki's Leader Acknowledges it.

Suddenly the raven haird kid snapped.

"What brings you here?"

Everyone Looked at the child in shock, no one would dare talk to madara that way and this little kid seemed anything but afraid of the older Uchiha. 

Madara huffed " why do you think hin ? I'm here to take you home"

The kid narrowed his eyes at the older Uchiha " But I wanna stay, you said that I can stay the whole week."

Madara smirked.

" changed my mind kiddo , Now stop whinging and move your ass, we'r leaving."

Sasuke growled " No, I'm not going anywhere with you, You'r a lier , you promised to let me stay and now You'r here to take me back with you "

Some gasps could be heard from the crowd around them, it wasn't everyday they witness a 7 year old calling the great Uchiha Madara a lier.  
Madara tried to suppresse his anger as much as possible , he didn't want to make his relationship with the child worst, he didn't want his son to hate him the way he hated his own father. 

" Do not make me angry Sasuke, or else you'll regret it"

The Uzumaki Leader stepped in front of sasuke and ruffled his hair.

" Now Now Sasuke kun, that wasn't nice thing to say to your father "

"I wanna stay and see more of the Uzumaki's library"

Muttered the child.

Madara raised one eyebrow " We do have a library back at the Uchiha compound, why do you wanna see the Uzumaki's library?"

The child didn't know what to say exactly, until his blond friend stepped in and answered for him " we heard that they have the most amazing collection ever, we wanted to study some of seals. "

Was Naruto always this smart?. Thought the Uchiha.

Lord yatori chuckled .

" Well that's interesting"

He turned toward Madara " It's setteled then, you're going to be our guest for few days Lord Madara"

Madara was surprised by the Uzumaki invitation, few months ago they were enemies, and now he's treated like an honrobal guest.

" Thank you for your hospitality lord yatori but I'm taking my son and leaving right now."

" I insist Lord Madara, besides that way the kids can see the library and I can enjoy your company"

Madara was about to refuse again but the hopefull look in Sasuke's eyes made him change his mind, he can't say no to that look, maybe his uncle was right when he said that he had become weak..

He sighed. 

" alright then, I thank you lord yatori, and I accept your invitation . "

The Uzumaki beamed" Excellent, it's our pleasure to have a man like you Uchiha Madara."

" show Lord Madara to the guest room and make him comfortable " he added with a wave of his hand.

" No, I'll sleep where my son does " intruptted Madara.

The Uzumaki looked perplexed for minutes before saying

" As you like lord Madara. "

Sasuke scowled " Why would you sleep next to me, I'm not a baby "

Madara gritted his teeth in frustration, he was on the verge of killing the child.

"You sure talk a lot kid, come on I'm tired and I need to sleep. "

Naruto turned to Tobirama who was still watching the Uchiha's walking away, Or more like Madara dragging Sasuke away.

" I bet that you're very happy with them staying uncle tobi. "

Tobirama looked down at the kid.

" And Why would I be happy?"

The blonde smirked " That way Hiyori can stay too, you know you two are a match made in heaven. "

Tobirama growled " One more word of us being romantically compatible and I'm gonna drank you and your insufferable romance in the pond, Naruto "

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that night

The only reason Madara returned to his son was Sasuke's nightmares, few days ago the kid had a nightmare and Madara wanted to be next to him when it happens again.

Later that night when Sasuke started screaming . Madara Thanked the gods for being with him.  
Sasuke was still sleeping, he fought with his arms and kicked his legs while he Screamed " No... No... Itachi... No... please please don't go... Itaaaaaachiiii."

The boy suffered a terrible nightmare this time, worst than the last time, he was screaming and kicking.

immediately Madara grabbed the kid and shock him.

" Sasuke wake up. "

" Sasuke daddy is here wake up."

Seconds later Sasuke's black eyes went wide open. He needed a moment to realize his surroundings, the child's breath was heavy and Madara's heart ached for him, he was suffering a painful memory, and it pains Madara to know that he wasn't there when it happened 

"It's okay, you're fine little one, daddy is here, You'r safe. " he murmured in a soothing voice.

As the boy calmed down Madara decided that it would be better if they slept together tonight.

He tuked the boy in and laid next to him.

" Wanna talk about the dream?" Asked the older Uchiha.

" No"

" as you like, but l'm always here if you needed me kid. No matter what happened in the past I'm here now and everything is gonna be alright. I'll take care of everything. "

Sasuke ignored madara and closed his eyes.

" I lost someone too you know and he was the most important person in my life"

Now the raven haired boy was curious to know.

" Who?"

" My little brother izuna , wanna hear the story?"

The kid didn't say anything but Madara continued talking anyway.

When Madara finished his story Sasuke couldn't hold his tears anymore, he can feel it, the pain inside the man's heart, the guilt, that feeling of loss, the loneliness, and everything in between.

"ha... How?" murmured the kid.

" How what?"

" How can you... stop the pain, how can you continue on living with guilt?"

Madara hugged his son before saying "The pain never stops Sasuke, you just get used to it, as for continuing you life I wasn't actually living after izuna's death. "

" hin?" the child raised one eyebrow in question.

" I didn't have any other reasons to live for when izuna's died , I was just fighting in order to fulfill my duties toward the clan, but now things have changed"

The Uchiha explained.

" Now the clan will be safe in konoha, and I have you."

"My reason of living" he added with a smile on his face. 

Sasuke gasped with surprise.

Madara Eyed the surprise on Sasuke's face and raised an eyebrow. 

"What?, isn'it obvious ? I may not be a perfect Father, I may be a little bit harsh sometimes, but remember one thing Sasuke :I love you more than anything in the world , and I'll do anything and everything to make you happy , you're my everything kiddo, my only family."

Sasuke shouldn't be asking the question he was about to ask, he shouldn't because it wouldn't mean anything, this man wasn't really his father.

But he needed to know.

" What about the clan? "

"Of course I care about them. But you will always be my priority. If I had to choose between you and them I would definitely choose you."

This time Sasuke didn't see Madara the mad man, Madara the evil guy, he saw Madara the human, the loving brother, the leader,he saw a part of Itachi in him.

And he allowed himself to kiss the man cheeks like the little kid he looked like. It has been a long time since he kissed anyone and if he looks like a 7 y. Old, he's allowed to act like it.

" I would never let you become that man, I promise you madara"

Madara didn't really understand what was his son talking about but he understood the love behind the gesture and whatever the kid said. care of his brat.


	9. Chapter 9

Spending two days with Madara wasn't the worst that can happen to tobirama but playing a game with him and the kids, hell no.

" No" was his said to the old Uzumaki a frown on his face. 

" Oh come on Tobi, it's gonna be fun, we will see who knows more about the fire country , please. "

Pleaded Mei Hua, mito's sister. 

" I don't need a game to know that."

He said with a shrug.

" What's that supposed to mean Senju?"

Snapped madara.

"Exactly what you heard Uchiha" he said that and stood deciding that it's time to leave the group of idiots when Naruto stopped him.

"You can go uncle tobi we don't need you , Uncle madara is way cooler than you anyway, and he's playing with us, uncle Madara is smarter." 

Madara smirked " I think I like you blondi "

At that Tobirama turned back and sat " So what was the stupid game about? "

" Easy, All you'll have to do is to write down the 100 jutsues of the fire land"

Explained lord yatori 

" Who ever finish first will win and there's a gift for him" he added. 

" I have this " jumped Mei Hua from behind her father.

Normally Madara would decline, Games were for stupid people who has nothing better to do. but this time he wanted to spend more time with Sasuke that's why he agreed. 

20 min later. 

"Allright, let me see how did you do :" Mei Hua "? The Uzumaki Leader started with his daughter.

The redhead teen pouted" I got only 52 tou San "

" That's all?, I'm disappointed in you Mei "

Commented Naruto. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes before saying" I got 48 "

"just 48 Sasuke that's a shame ,wait to see grandpa yatori I'm the smartest one"

The older Uzumaki smiled at the kid "

" Will see Naruto kun, Lord Madara ? "

He said looking at the Uchiha.

" 80" muttered Madara with a warning look at the blonde Uzumaki who stopped whatever he was going to say.

" I got 80 too" shouted hyouri. 

" Naruto? It's your turn"

The kid grinned then stood and held his piece of paper with pride " Ladies and gentlemen get ready to meet the great Naruto Uzumaki, the smartest ninja alive because I found 150 jutsue. "

Everyone looked at him as If he was crazy. 

" It's called the fire land hundred jutsues for a reason kid " commented madara with an anime style drop coming from his forhead.

" Now that you mention it uncle madara, it's not a fitting name, they should certainly change it"

Tobirama snatched the piece of paper from the kid " Let me see "

He started reading

" The red jutsue with the flame?... The one with the pictures? What the hell is that?"

" jutsues uncle Tobi" Naruto replied with confidence

Tobirama continued reading " the lights... The, hey what's " flying book papers " supposed to mean?, "

" Oh it's a jutsue with a lot of book pages"

Explained the blond as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

" Mind telling me where did you see it genius ?"

Asked madara.

" À girl named konan used it, you can ask Sasuke"

Everyone turned to the raven haired boy who shook his head in a no

" Hey, you're lying so I won't win, you jerk. "

" Language kiddo "

The last one was tobirama, he stood and gave his paper to the Uzumaki Leader.

"Well, allow me to say that it was an easy game, at least to me. ... I got them all"

Lord yatori raised his hand in front of the Senju face

"wait a minute tobi , you only got 92"

"What! Let me see " the Senju jumped from his seat

" You wrote some of them twice tobi"

Explained the old man.

Everyone tried not laugh at tobirama's reaction, except for Naruto who laughed out loud.

"In your face uncle tobi, you missed 50 jutsue... Hey don't copy the jutsues I wrote. "

111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that night

When hyouri heard the knocking on her door later that night , she didn't expecte to find Tobirama senju in front of her door

" Tobirama San?"

" emm hi " he took a deep breath before saying " I need your help in completing this" he held the paper from earlier.

" Don't tell me that you're still looking for the missing jutsues?" hyouri asked raising an eyebrow.

" Well... Yeah, I'm still looking for 3 missing jutsues, they can be related to the Uchiha's or any of your allies that's why I need your help"

Hyouri couldn't hold back her laugh.

" I don't believe I said anything funny" Tobirama sounded serious so the Uchiha had no choice but to agree.

" okay, come on in"

" That is highly inappropriate miss Hyouri, it's better if we stay outside. "

The girl looked at him and huffed " You didn't think of what's appropriate and what's not when you came here at this our"

She pointed a finger at him and added.

"look lord tobirama I may be a nice girl, but I'm not all that nice to stay out in this weather. "

Tobirama was slightly surprised, but he gathered himself and walked in the room closing the door behind him.

Just outside of hyouri's room.

" Sasuke, have you seen what I'v seen? "

Muttered the blond Uzumaki

" yeah, Tobirama and hyouri, I can't believe that you were right about them"

The Uzumaki grinned " I'm always right, I can smell those things, don't forget my sensi was the best, anyway I have a plan"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Madara couldn't sleep without knowing were was Sasuke, he knows that the kid is safe at the Uzumaki's compound, it's probably the safest place with all those sensors, but still he wanted to make sure that the kid is fine.

He walked through the different coulidoors looking for Sasuke.

where could the boy disappear? Madara started to feel angry, the boy makes him worry most of the time.

For a moment he thought that he heard the blond kid laughing, so he followed it only to find both kids fixed in front of hyouri's room.

" What the hell are you two doing in here?"

He snapped and both boys jumped from their spot.

" Nothing"

They both answered in union.

Madara was sure they were hiding something but he didn't wanna press it

" Let's go Sasuke, it's already late and we have a long journey tomorrow."

He looked at the Uzumaki and added " blondi can come too"

11111111111111111111111111111111

Madara tucked both boys in , They may not look alike but they felt like brothers, something about the way they interact reminded him of his relationship with Hashirama and he felt something for the blond boy.

Madara plan was to sleep immediately but the boys won't let him, they kept talking : murmuring about what they found in the library today.

" Kids, we are supposed to sleep you know"

" hin" replied Sasuke

" In order to sleep you need to stop talking and close your eyes "

He said sarcastically

" Okay" both boys answered in union.

10 minutes later

" That's it" snapped madara while getting out of his bed

" I said stop talking" he stood in front of the boys bed, ready to punish them.

" hey we were going to sleep in our room , but you insisted that I sleep here, so deal with it"

Replied Sasuke

" Are you defying me kiddo?" Madara's voice was menacing

" No we are just stating the obvious uncle madara, if you let us sleep in our room, you would be asleep by now"

Explained the blond.

Madara wasn't angry, in fact the kids audacity amused him, not many people could speak to him like this.

" you're gonna regret it brats"

With that being said, he pulled the small kids toward him and started tickling them in the weakest spots.

" No.." Sasuke protested, trying to stifle his laughter but failed miserably

" s... Stop it hhh"

Naruto was ticklish by nature , his face turned as Red as a tometo " Not there,... Please...stop it "

Madara smirked " Not until you beg for mercy "

"N... Never" Naruto giggled

10 minutes passed and madara was still tickling the annoying small kids, their laughter filled the room and madara couldn't stop himself from smiling , Naruto's face was a scene to see, and his son laugh was the cutest ever.

" Come on kids, beg me to let you go"

" You... Are mean" commented Naruto between laughes, tears were striking down from his eyes.

" Hey I have the greatest, smartest ninja alive in my hands, I'm not mean Naruto I'm strong"

After another 5 minutes the kids gave up.

" mercy Madara Sama... Please. "

" We are sorry, let us go. "

Pleased with himself, Madara released the children and grinned from ear to ear.

" Have you learned your lesson?"

Both kids nodded.

" but you're still mean " commented Naruto. .

" Too bad, deal with it brat. "

He went back to bed still smiling, kids were adorable and he'll do everything in his power to keep the smile on their small small faces.

" Good night uncle madara"

" good night"

Both kids said

" Goodnight blondi, son"


	10. Chapter 10

A month later in the new founded konoha.

What was he supposed to do? Punish the kid? And then what?.

Madara listened to his angry uncle and other elders complaining about his son again.  
But this time was different, this time they demanded punishment.  
Madara looked at the angry haitfull elders and then at his silent cute son, to madara Sasuke was the equal of perfection, how can anyone not love him?every time he looks at the child he feels lucky to have him.

"Sasuke" he says gently and brushes the bangs away from his son moon-shaped face. His hair is pitch black, but it catches the light like raven's feathers.

He can already hear the murmurs of disprove around him, of course as the leader he shouldn't be brushing the kid's hair, or even talking to him, he should be deciding his punishment.

"yes papa"

Sasuke refused to call him outo San, he calls him papa instead and madara liked it even better than outo San.

" Why did you touched an important scroll without permission?"

The 7 year old looked as comfortable as ever when he answered

" I'v just wanted to read, that's not a crime, isn't? "

" Read it! That's insane, you're just a 7 year old kid , clan heir or not, you're not allowed near our secret scrolls , let alone taking them out of the compound, that's treason"

Snapped Madara's uncle at the kid.

Immediately, Madara pushed Sasuke behind him in a protective move.

" You had just said it uncle, he's just 7 year old kid , you can't accuse a 7 year old of treason. "

Madara knows exactly what is it like to be accused of things you never did, he knows what is it like to be in Sasuke's place, he had been in the same situation before.

He was only five the first time it happened .

(His breathing is sharp, erratic from his childish sobbing, and his Father looked down his nose at him.

His father said that punishments had to be severe if he was to learn anything from them.

"Why are you crying ?" his father asked after beating the shit out of him.

and little madara looked up, his eyes glassy and red-rimmed.

"Does it hurt?" his father asks again, and Madara shakes his head frantically. Strands of hair stick to histear-streaked face.

"It doesn't hurt," he lies, too afraid of saying the truth.

His father watches another tear roll down his cheek. "Then why are you crying?"

His breath hitches pitifully, a whine starting in his throat. "Because I'm sorry," he cries. "I'm so sorry outo Sama, that would never happen again I promise"

It was always like this, little madara does something that doesn't seem good enough to the elders and the head of the clan torture him.

Madara cried out as he's yanked towards the floor.

his small cat caught in the dog's teeth.

The dog steps backward, dragging the already dead animal along the hardwood, and Madara leaps forward trying to get the cat again, only to be kicked by his father.

This has been going for an hour or more and his muscles couldn't take the beating anymore.

"Stop!" Madara shouts, "Stop, stop!, let him go, it's not his fault please "

Temper flaring, His Father steps forward to grab the scruff of his yukata. "You will tell me nothing," he snarls, and Madara goes limp as the dead kitten. The lack of struggle only incenses his father more, and he shakes him. "Your punishment ends when I say it does."

His father drops him to his feet, and drags him up the path, strides are too long to match, and madara stumbles alongside him.

"Outo Sama, please.. Hupm ... don't kill the other cats, please... Please.. I'll do anything. "

"Children like you require a firm hand,

No son of mine would be considered soft and weak, that is no leader characters ."

"I'm sorry!"

"What is that supposed to solve?, is it supposed to make the elders happy with you? Will that help us defeate the Senju."

His father pulls him up to look him in the eye. "What do your apologies offer me, Madara?"

Madara takes a shuddering breath. "I don't know," he simpers. "I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Apologies do not change what has been done." He turns his eyes downward, his jaw tight. "I expect better from you Madara."

"I'll be better," Madara vows.

"I'll defeat the Senju father, I'll make you proud ."

Madara snapped out of the painfull memories and looked at his son again , he wasn't his father, and Sasuke wasn't himself, he will never torture his son just to please the elders, he'll never treat his flesh and blood as tool of war.

" Sasuke apologize to the elders" the Uchiha leader muttered, And his son obeyed immediately even though he looked annoyed.

" Next time you want to read something remember to ask me first okay? , and it's forbidden to take anything out of the library, "

He added.

"Okay papa " the child nodded.

" You can go, and don't get yourself in troubles " Madara informed the smiling child.

" What!"

" What does that supposed to mean lord madara?"

" You can't just let him go"

They protested as he expected them to do, but he ignored them as he followed the running child with his eyes.

"Madara, you can't let your son go unpunished, people will think You'r giving him a special treatment"

Muttered his uncle.

The young leader huffed.

" He apologized and I accepted his apology, and that would never happen again"

" That is not how we treat our children Madara, and you know it, kuso, Your father would be very disappointed in you right now "

His uncle basically Screamed.

" That spoiled brat needs to be punished, if you can't do it, will do it ourselves"

Some of the elders said.

"Exactly, the kid is getting out of control, he needs to be punished"

Now, Madara's anger was flaring .

" Listen to me everyone, I'm gonna tell you this once and for all : No one, and I mean no one at all, is going to ever touch my son,

Sasuke is a red line, you touch him you die, and I mean it "

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As soon as Sasuke walked out of the Uchiha compound Naruto run toward him.

" What happened?"

" Nothing, i just had to apologize"

" Really? that guy seemed very angry. . "

Sasuke shrugged " hin he can't do anything to me, I'm madara's son"

Naruto raised a blond eyebrow " Say what?"

" I said they can't do anything I'm madara's..." the raven haired boy stopped for a minute " I mean I'm supposed to be madara's son, at least he thinks so"

He explained.

Naruto glared at his friend " something is telling me that you are starting to like this son father thing way too much. "

Sasuke gasped " No, no, why would I do that?, I'm not you moron. I don't get attached to people, I'm just trying to play the role, you know... It will help us change the future "

Naruto rolled his eyes" If you say so "

" No seriously, I'm just trying to help him, it's the first step into stopping the future. Anyway he's been acting a little weird lately. "

This caught Naruto's attention" How? Is it zutsu? Did you felt him ? "

" No, not zetsue madara seemed upset,he's kind of sad, he barely goes out of the house, he didn't even scowled me, or chase me to bath "

" Maybe he's still upset with the hokage thing?, he didn't visit Hashirama at all this week. "

" No, I don't think so, I'v talked to him the day konoha announced Hashirama hokage, it's something else "

Naruto thought for a minute before saying " maybe Lord first knows "

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hashirama was clueless, why would madara be upset? As far as he knows nothing happened.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Senju leader" And you call yourself a friend " he said. 

Hashirama entered his depressing mood as usual   
" I'm sorry naru kun, I don't know what's wrong with him"

" I told you, he's of no use" murmured Sasuke. 

At that moment Tobirama walked in holding more documents for his brother to read. 

" What's wrong brats?" he said as soon as he saw the two kids. 

" Nothing we were just going " answered him Sasuke.

They were about to walk out when Tobirama called for Sasuke

" mini madara"

" Yes "

" you should be with your father today not here. "

Sasuke looked back at the Senju.

" why is that?"  
Tobirama huffed   
" it's his brother death anniversary, he needs you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think guys and thank u so much for reading


	11. Chapter 10

A month later in the new founded konoha.

What was he supposed to do? Punish the kid? And then what?.

Madara listened to his angry uncle and other elders complaining about his son again.  
But this time was different, this time they demanded punishment.  
Madara looked at the angry haitfull elders and then at his silent cute son, to madara Sasuke was the equal of perfection, how can anyone not love him?every time he looks at the child he feels lucky to have him.

"Sasuke" he says gently and brushes the bangs away from his son moon-shaped face. His hair is pitch black, but it catches the light like raven's feathers.

He can already hear the murmurs of disprove around him, of course as the leader he shouldn't be brushing the kid's hair, or even talking to him, he should be deciding his punishment.

"yes papa"

Sasuke refused to call him outo San, he calls him papa instead and madara liked it even better than outo San.

" Why did you touched an important scroll without permission?"

The 7 year old looked as comfortable as ever when he answered

" I'v just wanted to read, that's not a crime, isn't? "

" Read it! That's insane, you're just a 7 year old kid , clan heir or not, you're not allowed near our secret scrolls , let alone taking them out of the compound, that's treason"

Snapped Madara's uncle at the kid.

Immediately, Madara pushed Sasuke behind him in a protective move.

" You had just said it uncle, he's just 7 year old kid , you can't accuse a 7 year old of treason. "

Madara knows exactly what is it like to be accused of things you never did, he knows what is it like to be in Sasuke's place, he had been in the same situation before.

He was only five the first time it happened .

(His breathing is sharp, erratic from his childish sobbing, and his Father looked down his nose at him.

His father said that punishments had to be severe if he was to learn anything from them.

"Why are you crying ?" his father asked after beating the shit out of him.

and little madara looked up, his eyes glassy and red-rimmed.

"Does it hurt?" his father asks again, and Madara shakes his head frantically. Strands of hair stick to histear-streaked face.

"It doesn't hurt," he lies, too afraid of saying the truth.

His father watches another tear roll down his cheek. "Then why are you crying?"

His breath hitches pitifully, a whine starting in his throat. "Because I'm sorry," he cries. "I'm so sorry outo Sama, that would never happen again I promise"

It was always like this, little madara does something that doesn't seem good enough to the elders and the head of the clan torture him.

Madara cried out as he's yanked towards the floor.

his small cat caught in the dog's teeth.

The dog steps backward, dragging the already dead animal along the hardwood, and Madara leaps forward trying to get the cat again, only to be kicked by his father.

This has been going for an hour or more and his muscles couldn't take the beating anymore.

"Stop!" Madara shouts, "Stop, stop!, let him go, it's not his fault please "

Temper flaring, His Father steps forward to grab the scruff of his yukata. "You will tell me nothing," he snarls, and Madara goes limp as the dead kitten. The lack of struggle only incenses his father more, and he shakes him. "Your punishment ends when I say it does."

His father drops him to his feet, and drags him up the path, strides are too long to match, and madara stumbles alongside him.

"Outo Sama, please.. Hupm ... don't kill the other cats, please... Please.. I'll do anything. "

"Children like you require a firm hand,

No son of mine would be considered soft and weak, that is no leader characters ."

"I'm sorry!"

"What is that supposed to solve?, is it supposed to make the elders happy with you? Will that help us defeate the Senju."

His father pulls him up to look him in the eye. "What do your apologies offer me, Madara?"

Madara takes a shuddering breath. "I don't know," he simpers. "I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Apologies do not change what has been done." He turns his eyes downward, his jaw tight. "I expect better from you Madara."

"I'll be better," Madara vows.

"I'll defeat the Senju father, I'll make you proud ."

Madara snapped out of the painfull memories and looked at his son again , he wasn't his father, and Sasuke wasn't himself, he will never torture his son just to please the elders, he'll never treat his flesh and blood as tool of war.

" Sasuke apologize to the elders" the Uchiha leader muttered, And his son obeyed immediately even though he looked annoyed.

" Next time you want to read something remember to ask me first okay? , and it's forbidden to take anything out of the library, "

He added.

"Okay papa " the child nodded.

" You can go, and don't get yourself in troubles " Madara informed the smiling child.

" What!"

" What does that supposed to mean lord madara?"

" You can't just let him go"

They protested as he expected them to do, but he ignored them as he followed the running child with his eyes.

"Madara, you can't let your son go unpunished, people will think You'r giving him a special treatment"

Muttered his uncle.

The young leader huffed.

" He apologized and I accepted his apology, and that would never happen again"

" That is not how we treat our children Madara, and you know it, kuso, Your father would be very disappointed in you right now "

His uncle basically Screamed.

" That spoiled brat needs to be punished, if you can't do it, will do it ourselves"

Some of the elders said.

"Exactly, the kid is getting out of control, he needs to be punished"

Now, Madara's anger was flaring .

" Listen to me everyone, I'm gonna tell you this once and for all : No one, and I mean no one at all, is going to ever touch my son,

Sasuke is a red line, you touch him you die, and I mean it "

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As soon as Sasuke walked out of the Uchiha compound Naruto run toward him.

" What happened?"

" Nothing, i just had to apologize"

" Really? that guy seemed very angry. . "

Sasuke shrugged " hin he can't do anything to me, I'm madara's son"

Naruto raised a blond eyebrow " Say what?"

" I said they can't do anything I'm madara's..." the raven haired boy stopped for a minute " I mean I'm supposed to be madara's son, at least he thinks so"

He explained.

Naruto glared at his friend " something is telling me that you are starting to like this son father thing way too much. "

Sasuke gasped " No, no, why would I do that?, I'm not you moron. I don't get attached to people, I'm just trying to play the role, you know... It will help us change the future "

Naruto rolled his eyes" If you say so "

" No seriously, I'm just trying to help him, it's the first step into stopping the future. Anyway he's been acting a little weird lately. "

This caught Naruto's attention" How? Is it zutsu? Did you felt him ? "

" No, not zetsue madara seemed upset,he's kind of sad, he barely goes out of the house, he didn't even scowled me, or chase me to bath "

" Maybe he's still upset with the hokage thing?, he didn't visit Hashirama at all this week. "

" No, I don't think so, I'v talked to him the day konoha announced Hashirama hokage, it's something else "

Naruto thought for a minute before saying " maybe Lord first knows "

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hashirama was clueless, why would madara be upset? As far as he knows nothing happened.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Senju leader" And you call yourself a friend " he said. 

Hashirama entered his depressing mood as usual   
" I'm sorry naru kun, I don't know what's wrong with him"

" I told you, he's of no use" murmured Sasuke. 

At that moment Tobirama walked in holding more documents for his brother to read. 

" What's wrong brats?" he said as soon as he saw the two kids. 

" Nothing we were just going " answered him Sasuke.

They were about to walk out when Tobirama called for Sasuke

" mini madara"

" Yes "

" you should be with your father today not here. "

Sasuke looked back at the Senju.

" why is that?"  
Tobirama huffed   
" it's his brother death anniversary, he needs you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think guys and thank u so much for reading


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading  
> Don't forget to write me your opinion and thank u

It was mostly still dark outside, but there was a soft glow of light that was just starting to come out, in the distance as the sun began to rise.   
Madara was soundly asleep, planning to oversleep today, but Sasuke had other plans, he barreled into his room half an hour later startling the Uchiha leader right out of his comfortable sleep.   
"What the _"   
Before madara could finish his sentence Sasuke opens the windows, the sun had now rise and the bright light had instantly poured in making madara growl in angrly, Sasuke whirled around smirking.   
"the sun is up, what are you still doing in bad wake up" 

Madara buried his face in the pillow murmuring a curse   
"Kid, you better walk out of this room before I kill you" 

"You'r gonna be late for work, do you know what time is it?" 

"Time to make Hashirama and mito adopt you forever"   
The Uchiha grumbled into his pillow. 

Sasuke grinned "It's actually 7 papa, You'r gonna be late if you don't move out of bed" 

"I'm not working today brat" 

"Oh, than we'll spend the day together, come get up, I need to eat, I'll offer to cook, but I'm just 7 "   
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When ichizu walked into her clan leader house, 10 minutes late for her job, she didn't expect to see Sasuke in the kitchen already. Ichizu fixed her gaze on the kid who was eating, eating???   
She looked ahead, only to see Madara flipping a pankace like a professional.   
She gasped, the air running out of her lungs, was she in trouble for being late 10 minutes? But he's cooking! Madara Sama is cooking. 

"Good morning ichizu" the Uchiha leader voice started her.   
"Sir, I'm... I'm sorry for being late I..... Let do this for you"   
She took steps toward him in hesitation, maybe he's too angry and hiding it.   
"Nah, we'r finished here, take a seat ichizu and try my pancakes" he added the last part with sarcasm. 

Ichizu stood there like a statut, not able to say anything. 

"Papa, can I have another one" Sasuke asked mentioning to his empty plate.   
Madara glared at the kid   
"Please" added the boy.   
Madara grunted in reply, then put his mug down and started preparing a new one.   
"Are you okay ichizu, you look as if you saw a ghost"   
He asked her.   
The girl took a long breath before answering "You'r cooking!"   
"So? Is something wrong?"   
"it's unexpected sir"  
Her closer inspection made realise that he was tired, so very tired, it's like he spent a sleepless night.   
"I'm a man of many talents"   
He murmured.   
"You could have waited for me sir, I'm sure _"   
"The brat was hungry" he cut her off.   
"Yes, papa and I are going to train together today, we need to start early" 

Madara sighed "Ichizu. Do you know someone crazy enough to accept adopting the brat??" 

The girl chuckled .  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The first time his son showed any interest in his life was when he asked him about Izuna.  
That day he was tired, feeling down, and wanted to stay alone, of course Sasuke choose that particular Day to drag him out of house for training, take him to the bazaar with his idiot blond friend, and then staying late at night talking nonsense to him, what was wrong with the kid? 

" papa, you stand out too much with your hair and all. Ever think about cutting it"

Madara huffed, if this boy wasn't his son he'd b dead by now. 

"Don't ask stupid questions Sasuke ."

"Why is it stupid?" Sasuke pushed. Madara didn't answer, which made the kid frown. " how do you take care of it anyway ..."

He muttered under his breath.

Madara narrowed his eyes at the child for a short moment, but couldn't seem to hide the growing smirk, not quite sure if it was out of annoyance, interest, or both. He swore he would never understand how Sasuke could ridicule him so easily, The two ate in silence until Sasuke spoke again.

" So how was he?. "

The older Uchiha was confused.

" who?. "

" you brother, what was his name again?"

" Izuna" replied the older Uchiha still confused.

" hin" " I know it's his death anniversary, and You'r sad because of it" 

Madara's eye twitched in anger, he hated pity, even if it was his own son " is that why You'v been hovering around me the whole day."  
He spatt. 

Sasuke's face fell. 

" No... I... I was just wondering if.. "

"Who told you?"

" Hashirama" Sasuke decided to avoid mentioning Tobirama.

Madara sighed " That fool, you shouldn't listen to anything he say, I'm not sad nor anything."

" He didn't say anything about you being sad, I can see it in your eyes"

This time madara was taken by surprise, he wanted to yell at the child, but the way Sasuke looked at him with concerned eyes stopped him, instead he told him to go to his room. 

"But _" 

"Don't try me kid, go to your room immediately" 

" Why don't you tell me about izuna, then I'll go"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
He didn't know how he agreed to this, he seems to agree to most of the things Sasuke asks for, but this?   
This was ridiculous, he had never talked about izuna to anyone before, surprisingly it made him feel better,   
He didn't feel the time while talking about his brother , and Sasuke listened with interest.

Sasuke looked at the man who was supposed to be a monster, there was nothing evil about him, in fact Madara reminded him of Itachi in so many ways.  
Maybe Madara was just like Itachi , both heros konoha decided to abandon.  
Wasn't this man one of village founders? , wasn't he the reason this village exist?  
And yet they hated him, treated him like a trush and forgot everything he did for them.

" As children We used to play in the snow, chase each other" Madara muttered.

A fuzzy memories of running through the snow chasing after his brothers and being chased in turn started to surface, and he allowed himself to reply those small happy moments in his mind, when he and his brothers were just happy children, and then time passed and less footprints marred the snow.

"And that's it, the story is over kiddo, time to go to bed" announced madara as soon as he looked at his tired son.

It was obvious that exhaustion was finally getting to the child who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

" I'll sleep with you to tonight" declared the sleepy kid.

"What!, God, Sasuke You'r" Madara trailed off with a sighed "Fine" 

"But if you steal the blanket, You'r out" he added to the smirking kid. 

"Deal"   
Madara smiled for the first time in a week, maybe his life wasn't that bad after all, maybe the gods didn't hate him "Thank you for today kiddo"   
He murmured. 

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day at the hokage office.

"My, my, long time no see, Mads," a spirited voice sounded.

"Tsk," Madara sighed, coming to a stop as Hashirama approached him . "Are you always in this mood?"

"Mood? What mood? If anyone's ever in a mood, it's you, Madara," Hashirama shot back, smiling.

" That's what I'm talking about, the happy go lucky mood"

Hashirama entered his depression mood immediately.

" aghh " Madara growled "" Not the desperate one "

" Forget it . I heard that you and your scum of a brother were fooling around, creating a council or something "  
He added.   
Hashirama went back to his normal happy mood.   
" That's called working Mads, we were working, and it was just an idea we didn't do anything yet, Tobirama decided to wait and hear your opinion about it. "

Madara narrowed his eyes " Your brother wants to hear my opinion about something?"

He asked in disbelief.

" he said that the last thing he wanted is one of your dramatic episodes."

Madara rolled his eyes as he walked passed his grinning friend.

"Where is your albino of a brother any way, I sent Hyouri to get me the security file from him, and she's not back yet. ?"

" He's not in his office, so he's probably in mine"

30 minutes ago in the hokage tower.

When Hyouri arrived at Tobirama's office

the Senju was lost in all the papers and files in front of him.

" God ! how do you understand anything in this mess. "

she commented.

tobirama raised his head to look at her " Uchiha, what do you want ?"

" Well hello to you too my lord. Madara Sama sent me to get the security file. "

Tobirama tried to avoid looking at the girl, why the hell has she to be the one madara choose to send?

He had never liked a woman this much before, But hyouri was different, she was probably the most beautiful girl he had even seen, and this was no good.

He sighed before standing.

"come I'll bring the security file from Hashirama's office. "

The girl followed him silently to hashirama's office , which happened to be empty.

"where the hell did he go.?"

snapped Tobirama

"unlike you , some people needs to eat, it's already midday. "

The Uchiha girl commented sarcastically .

Tobirama glared at her.

" now that you mentioned it, it's probably time to eat, wanna join me?"

( what the hell tobirama, why would you invite her?, she'll turn you down, damn she was mocking you and you let it go. )

Tobirama's invitation surprised Hyouri.

" Ah, I... I..."

" It's okay if you already have plans"

" No... I mean no I don't have any plans, thank you for the invitation"

Tobirama looked away from the girl

" so Where do you wanna eat?" he asked

Hiyori hesitated for a minute before answering.

"the ramen new shop " she buttered out.

Tobirama grabbed the files out of his brother desk .

" the ramen shop ! what a bad taste you have "

The Uchiha girl face turned à shade of pink.

" and what's wrong with ramen ?" This time she snapped.

" nothing , I just thought that you would choose somewhere else, more classy. Guess you're not classy , you can't be you'r an Uchiha.

he meant to tease her , and she was fuming.

Tobirama smirked, oh how much he loved her angry face. Hyouri wanted to throw something on this man , but she couldn't possibly ruine the hokage's office , in her rush of anger she took off her shoe and threw it at him

Tobirama was took off guard.

" you ... did you just hit me with a shoe ?"

he was shocked , who on earth throw others with a shoe , she must be crazy.

Hyouri momentary irritation was wiped away in a moment and she was laughing at tobirama's stunned expression.

"you...you should have seen your face. "

she was laughing like a crazy.

" you're asking for it Uchiha. "

she was still laughing as she watched him take her shoe and walk to the window

" hey what are you doing ?"

he was literally going to throw her shoe out of the window.

" oh no , you're not doing that "she basically screamed.

" watch me " he said with a smirk

without thinking she jumped on his back

" give it back "

" since you love to throw it , i'll do it for you miss "

she tightened her leges around his waist.

" freaking give it to me "

"let go " tobirama was regaining his balance , and still holding the shoe with his right arm away from her.

" you can't just hit me with a shoe and expected to get away with it Uchiha "

" just give me back my shoe you jerk "

" apologize now ,or else you'll find yourself out of the window with your shoe" he demanded.

" give it back ... shit im falling "

he grabbed her leges and was about to throw her when she used chakara to pull him down.

the action effectively sent tobirama falling with his back to the floor with hyouri under him.

" get off I can't breath " she protested.

he rolled of , but didn't let go of her. On the opposite he pinned her body to the floor with his own.

" that was a stupid move witch "

she was about to respond when someone opened the door

Hashirama and madara stood there speechless , from everything Hashirama imagined , he had never imagined to see his brother on top of an Uchiha girl , in his office

" emm...I ...im ssorry but I ...I think you should do it somewhere else , home for example "

Tobirama stood , his face all red " it's not what you think I.."

" I don't wanna know " replied hashirama

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think guys, and thanks for reading


End file.
